


No reason

by RinRin24



Series: Regrets [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta weren't the stereotypical alpha/omega pairing, but Taeyong wouldn't have it other way.





	No reason

**Author's Note:**

> Got my chicken nuggets, so now I'm alive enough to write everything down. So big announcements and infos down in the notes. (It's actually longer than the drabble itself)

Taeyong and Yuta weren't the stereotypical alpha/omega pairing. Yuta wasn't small, he was as tall as his alpha. He wasn't well mannered nor soft-spoken. If it wasn't for his slim built and sweet scent, nobody would've ever thought he was an omega. 

And Taeyong wasn't the usual alpha you see around. He wasn't especially tall nor bulky. He was especially slim, with a pretty face and a caring personality that would've fitted an omega better.

Maybe this was what made them such a great pair. Maybe not. Maybe it was just them being them. Maybe not. 

But Taeyong was completely happy like this and he would never ask for anything more. He watched as Yuta bounced off the walls with the kid they were babysitting for their neighbours, who had often done the same thing with Jisung and the other youngsters. 

He wasn't big as Johnny or Hansol, but he was perfectly capable of protecting his pack. Yuta wasn't small and delicate like Ten seemed from the outside, but he was great with kids and would be the perfect parent one day. 

If they ever decided to make a family. 

Taeyong smiled as he leaned his head against the doorframe as he stood there. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching Yuta play with the little girl. 

Seoyang suddenly looked up and shot him a bright smile, with a wave.  
"Hi!" She exclaimed happily before turning back to Yuta. 

"Hi" he answered, but didn't made a move to go closer. Yuta turned his head, so he could look at him. He smirked. 

"What are you watching?" He asked. Taeyong shrugged. 

"You."

"Why?" Seoyang asked, her little hands on Yuta's thighs as she held herself up. 

Taeyong once again just shrugged.  
"No reason" he said with a smile. Seoyang seemed confused by the answer, but Yuta only smiled. He has heard it many times before. 

"Then just come here. We need a prince to save the princess" he said before he pulled Seoyang into his lap a started tickling her. Seoyang screamed and laughed, and Taeyong pushed himself away from the doorframe to join them. 

He had a princess to save after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so! Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated. :) 
> 
> So what I want to talk about is that I'm going away this weekend. I'll be out of the country, I'm going to Romania to see the Dracula castle. I'm bringing internet with me, but I don't know how it will work, or where or when or how I will post. So the drabbles may get off-schedule and may be posted at random times in the day, not the usual time in the evening. (for me, at least)
> 
> Second! I did my final counting, as there is 30 drabbles left. So the thing about this, that officially the countdown would end on the 10th of February, that's when there will be really 100 drabbles written. But because of The Circus was two chaptered - even though I count the 2 chapters separately, both being a day on their own - the AO3 counter will only show 100 if there is 101 drabbles. And since I'm such a maximalist ass, I'm going to add one more day to it. It will be placed in as the 99th day, and it will have a theme that I've came up with. So this means there will be one more drabble on the 11th. 
> 
> Thirdly! I've once done this on Twitter, but now I'll write it out here too. I'm thinking about doing like a Q&A week or day when we reach the last 10 of these drabbles. (Basically starting from or on the 1th of February.) Would you like that? You could write your questions about any stories of mine, character portrayals, storylines, thrown away ideas or even me myself during this time. You could ask me or tell me anything you wanted and didn't dare. You could write to me here, on Twitter or Wattpad or maybe even on my email if you don't have any of my accounts. What do you think? 
> 
> And even 'till that, don't be afraid to contact me on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)) or on Wattpad (which has currenly broken down, so I can't link you to it.)
> 
> And until that, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was so sweet it hurt my tummy...


End file.
